Songs of Love
by messi-soccergirl18-10
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are leaders for each of their choirs. When, due to budget cuts, their choirs have to combine money and perform as a whole, the two leaders initially clash. But when they have to perform a duet to save their schools from getting kicked out of the national choir competition, will the two learn to put aside their differences? Or will old rivalries hinder them again?


**Songs of Love**

**Chapter 1**

"_Seasons of—Lo-oove! Seasons of—Lo-ooove_!..." Annabeth closed her eyes as she sang, allowing herself to listen. Just listen to everything. Every sound, every effort, every voice. Each individual beauty had to combine to create one sound. The altos, the tenors, the bass, sopranos… each group was working towards one goal—to achieve happiness by doing what they loved. Happiness, including victory.

_"Five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred mi-nutes..."_

Annabeth loved that rush of victory more than anything else she had ever experienced. She looked for victory in everything she did, and achieved it, too. It was an addiction to her, that rush of triumph, and she felt it in each thing she accomplished: when she got a 100% on a test, when she solved a problem that had been bugging her for days, when she got first at her gymnastics competitions. But above everything else, Annabeth felt that rush in choir.

_"Five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, moments so dear…"_

Choir had always been the one thing Annabeth Chase excelled at. She loved it with all her heart; she embraced the commitment involved, and gave it everything she had. When other girls pored over magazines with hot boys, Annabeth pored over magazines with sixteenth notes and eighth rests. When other people spent their time obsessing over their looks and deciding what to wear in the morning, Annabeth spent that time perfecting, not her clothes, but those last two measures that she really needed to fix. Bottom line was, pretty much, Annabeth Chase loved choir.

"_How do you measure, measure a year…"_

Now, choir was the one thing Annabeth loved with all her heart. Well, generally, when someone loves, it is very common that they also hate. And Annabeth did hate something. She hated something very much. As the solo leader of her choir, Annabeth Chase hated distractions.

"_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee…"_

Distractions came in the form of everything. They came in the form of friends, in the form of relationships, in the form of clubs, in the form of popularity, in the form of internet. But most of all, distractions came in the form of boys. And Annabeth Chase hated boys. She even hated girls who loved boys. Why? Because boys messed up everything. They ruined girls' lives, and made girls mess up their solos and grades. They made girls obsess over them, more than music. They were just a roadblock to anything important in life.

"_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife, in-"_

The boys in choir were okay, but only because they did choir. Only because they were committed. But they were especially okay because they listened to Annabeth. Annabeth didn't particularly favor people who didn't listen to her. She was pretty serious about that. But the choir boys did. They weren't like the football jocks or the band geeks. They were more cooperative, and they were in choir, which was a huge plus point in itself.

"_Five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred minutes…."_

Now, Annabeth didn't only care about choir. Choir was her life, it was true, but people don't always worry about their life. They tend to enjoy the little quirks of life as well. Annabeth (mostly) did that. She wasn't queen bee of the school, but people knew her. She was the track superstar and the gymnastics champion. What made her victories even better was that she was better than the boys. Because they annoyed her so much, Annabeth needed to be better than the boys in everything. It was a little challenge to herself. Because Annabeth Chase hated distractions. And boys were the biggest ones.

"_Five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred minutes, how, do you measure, a year in the life?"_

Listening to herself sing, Annabeth asked herself that question. How do you measure a year in the life? How do you record those moments? Annabeth knew her personal answer: Choir. She measured her life through choir. Most girls measured years by the amounts of boyfriends they had, and their breakups over the past few years. But Annabeth? She measured her year through her pieces of sheet music, and her singing victories. Such as winning the best student award, placing first in every competition with her choir, but most of all, she was proud when she became leader of her school choir. It was finally hers. The Spotlight. The podium was hers, and hers alone. No distractions, _especially_ boys or love, would take that away from her.

Ever.

"_Seasons of Lo—ove."_

**Hey guys! I'm back. Haven't put out a story for forever; For those of you reading it, Grass vs. Water is on hiatus right now. This is my new story idea; hope you guys like it and show that likingness through reviews! ;) I may or may not update often, my schedule is crazy right now because I'm pretty young and taking the SAT's like pretty early, so I'm kinda nervous. And I have a ton of competitive sports and school stuff and school sports too. **

**Anyway, enough about me. How are y'all doing? I'm pretty excited for this story. For those of you in choir, don't get mad at me if I mess up with something; it's really common in my writing.**

**If any of you know that song "Seasons of Love" (I love it so much) I know I messed up the wording. But it fit. So yeah. Anyway, see ya later. Peace. **

**R&R!**

**-messi-soccergirl**


End file.
